Currently existing lamination processes, such as manual, liquid lamination processes, may be used for rigid-to-rigid substrate lamination. However, such processes may be time-consuming, inefficient, expensive and/or capital intensive. Alternatively, other currently existing lamination processes, such as dry-film lamination processes, may not be suitable for use in rigid-to-rigid substrate lamination because said dry-film lamination processes may produce laminated assemblies in which voids or bubbles (due to gas entrapment occurring during the lamination process) are present therein. For example, if the laminated assembly is a display assembly, said voids or bubbles may cause the appearance of undesirable optical effects or visual anomalies, such as visible blotches in the display. Further, said dry-film lamination processes may result in/may produce one or more of the following: substrate breakage; laminated assemblies having poor performance; and/or laminated assemblies having poor repairability. The above-referenced shortcomings of the dry-film lamination processes may be due at least in part to lack of intimate substrate contact via the adhesive material during lamination.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for performing rigid-to-rigid substrate lamination which obviates the problems associated with current solutions.